Breaking
by DarkJiko
Summary: <html><head></head>16 years have passed, since the british empire lost its last colony and vanished completely from this world. Now, in 2014, he is just England. A small Nation among all those others, but what after effect does the lose of all that power have on the Brit? And will he survive it?</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was cold today. Really cold. Maybe the coldest day ever, since they had meetings in Moscow, but nobody seemed to notice, except England. All the nations were really cheerful today, god knows why. Well, the arguments kept on like usual, but the atmosphere was different for the British nation. It was time for a break right now.

He just watched in silence, how every nation got along with each other in their special ways. America and Russia had an argument, but they still smiled at each other, even though they are so close to war again. Maybe only their people are the ones that want to fight. France was talking to… who was that boy again? Oh right, Canada. The blond nation with that long hair patted his head with a smile.. Must be nice… His gaze wandered to Germany, at the other end of the table. The tall and well-build nation talked to the cheerful Italian next to him and Japan just watched them with a little smile on his face. He felt so… old all the sudden. So very old… He looked around to see, that actually EVERY nation had someone to talk to, except for him. He used to have so many people around him. So many small children, that loved him, but now? He was alone. Weak. Old. Why did it hurt him so much, all of the sudden? He was alone mostly all of his life. So why…? His gaze turned back to the table in front of him, with his favorite teacup on it and a scone he brought. He was not hungry… He didn't even touch his favorite brand of tea. Suddenly a sad smile crossed his face.

_Stop thinking so much, old chap._

That's what he told himself for many months now. He started to feel sick in that short amount of time and started to think a lot about the people that surrounded him and also himself. Why was he doing that? He didn't understand what has gotten into him. He was the one always telling others to keep going. So.. why?

_Why…? why….? Why….?_

"England?" The sudden voice made him jump a little and he looked up. A man with dirty-blond hair and a burger in his hand was standing in front of him, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, watcha doing? You looked like a zombie for a moment, so I came to check on you!"

He cocked his head a little to the side and bit a big piece out of his burger to munch it down.

"You okey, dude?"

That question finally got the brit out of his trance and a small but tired smile formed on his lips.

"Y..yes. I'm fine."

"Y'sure? You look pretty pale, man."

America. He was always so cheerful and happy. England's smile faltered a bit. He was so young and already so strong. It always made him worry, even after the boy got independent. He would never admit to it, but he still loved him, like he was his own child. England closed his eyes for a moment, to get the picture of the small boy out of his head.

"Yes.. I am alright. Just tired…"

"You need to take more breaks, dude! You work to much! Try having some fun, sometimes!"

America suddenly jumped, which made England shriek for a moment in surprise.

"DUDE! You like totally have to come over after the meeting! I got some awesome new stuff that I want to show you!"

"Like that Oculust Rift-thing from last time? Sorry, but I'm going to pass."

"Aw come on! I didn't know it would make you that sick! By the way… you still need to pay the cleaning for my favorite jacket."

"It was you fault! You insisted that I test that bloody thing!"

"But you had FUN, didn't you?"

"You can't call pucking all over the living room having fun, you git!"

America started laughing loudly, which made England growl quietly. He place a hand on his temple and started to rub it a bit.

"Bloody hell…"

He sighed and looked back up the blue eyes of the nation in front of him. America tried the puppy eyes on him.

You are such a child.

"Okey… fine. I will be coming over. But don't bother me with that technology of yours anymore after that, got it?"

"Yosh! Roger that!"

America cheered a little and England stood up slowly. Suddenly something hit him like lightning. Everything around him got so slow all of the sudden.

_W..what? what.. is…_

He felt how his legs became heavy and his vision blurry. What was going on? England felt just fine a second ago. Just tired, but that was all! His eyes made out the shade of blond hair that moved closer to him and he heard a voice, but it was muffled, just like he was under water. He tried to move. Tried to think, but everything was so hard now.

_What is.. happening… to me..?_

Shortly after he finished his thoughts, his feet gave away and he slumped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ameica didn't know what was going on. Just a few seconds ago, everything was fine with brit and when he turned around again, he was stumbling and than- BAM! England fell to the floor like a bag full of stones. Some really HEAVY stones.

"England!"

America immediately rushed to his side and kneeled down to the other nation.

"Iggy, what's wrong?! Hey!"

He started to shake the other franticly, but he still got no response. He searched for the older Nations pulse, even though it felt kind of stupid. England was a Nation and nations are immortal. It is impossible for them to die… right? America would never admit it, but he was terrified to fuck. He never witnessed his ex-mentor collapsing like that and it send shivers down his spine. Nah, he was not dead. Maybe he was just tired? He finally got hold of the pulse and gave a long relieving sigh. It was there. It was a little weak, but it was there. England was NOT dead! Why did he even think that in the first place? And why did England collapse? A loud scream woke the big Nation from its thoughts.

"Angleterre!"

France almost jumped over the table and slide next to America.

"What 'appened?! America, what is ze meaning of zis?!"

Now all the other nations stopped talking to each other and turned their attention to the three men on the floor. America didn't know what to say to France. He was quite surprised to see the blond that serious and worried. The United States slowly shook their head and turned back to England.

"I don't know, man! He talked to me just a minute ago and everything was fine."

America knew that he must do something. He is the hero and he should be the first to act. He searched for Estonia with his eyes and almost screamed him to deaf, when he found him.

"ESTONIA!"

"Eh, yes?!", the other asked, kind of startled.

"Get your Laptop and check the news! I want to know, if something happened in England!"

With a hesitantly salute, the blond stormed right out of the meeting room to get his things. A crowd now has surrounded America, France and England and surprised, worried and some terrified expressions made their round among the Nations.

France saw all the faces and roled his eyes.

"Maybe we should take 'im somewhere else to rest. Don't you zhink so too, Amérique?"

"Totally, dude."

Good thing, that this place was huge! There where many other meeting rooms, including one with a sofa. America and France finally got him in a comfortable position on the bed, after arguing with each other, which position is better.

Now everything was silent… only the soft breathing of England was heard for a moment. Suddenly, the door flew open and Germany stood in the now open hallway.

"Vhat is going on?! I heard England collapsed?"

Both nations gave a short nod and the tall blond made its way to the couch to investigate the others health.

"Huh, how strange… did you hear anything from his nation, yet?"

"Nope, nothing.. Still waiting for Estonia, if he heard something in the internet."

Shortly after that, Estonia came rushing into the room, breathing harshly from the sprint.

"Urg.. sorry.. about.. that..", he gasped and took a deep breath, before speaking again.

"I checked 20 times, but i didn't find anything that could be wrong with his Island. Nether in Economy or else were. It's all the same."

"So why did he collapse….?" America tried to find any sense in this, but it felt like his brain was totally blocked or something. He couldn't get a straight thought!

"Maybe it doesn't have something to do with his economy? Maybe he got sick again?", the dirty-blond murmured quietly to himself.

"Ve.. erm… s-scusa?", a soft voice whispered. Germany turned around, visibly surprised. Italy stood right behind him, his cheerful voice replaced by a sad murmur. Now everyone just stared at him with confusion. That was not like Italy at all. Normally he was frightened or just overly cheerful, but that sad look on his face was new.

"Can I erm.. can I look at England for a moment?"

"Eeeh.. sssurre?"

America gave the little nation some space, so he can take a seat right next to him. Italy got on his knees and looked at England's face. The brit looked like he was sleeping. Nothing was strange about that, actually, but Italy seemed to.. search for something. He bit his lip a bit, brushing away some of the blonds hair at his neck. Suddenly the Italians eyes widened and flinched a bit.

"Oh, no… non di nuovo…", he whispered and America looked at him, not understanding what was going on.

"Italy? Vhat's wrong?"

The brown haired boy shook his head a bit.

"It's happening again...", he whispered.

"Just like…"

America had a enough now. He grabbed the Italien and started to shake him.

"What?! What is happening again?! What are you talking about!"

The Italian just raised his hand and pointed to England's neck. Slowly America turned his gaze to his ex-mentors throat and his blood turned cold from shock. There was a crack.. a crack in his mentors skin!

"What… what is…?"

"I have seen this before.", Italy whispered with his little accent and started to sniff.

"I saw it.. on grandpa Rome, before he left. He said, he would not come back and this was a sign for it. Later I found out, that this crack I saw on his body.. is a sign for a nations body to… disappear."

Silence filled the room now. Almost deadly silence.

_No… no that… that can't be…_

All of the sudden Italy started to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sniffed poorly.

"I.. i… am sorry… Inghilterre… he is.. he is going to die!"

Authors note: … I am such a terrible person ;_;

Scusa = Sorry

Non di nuovo= not again

Inghilterra = England


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi people =3 Jiko here!_

_Chapter 3 is finished already (because I couldn't stop writing meh)_

_Just saying that I don't own Hetalia and the characters. Only the story is made by me ^^ I hope I didn't make spelling or grammatical mistakes here and I also hope, that you all like the chapter. Have fun reading. R&R =D_

_It was dark, where he was. He felt like, he would sink down and endless sea. Where was he? What happened to him? He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids where so heavy, he couldn't even make them twitch._

_What.. is going on.. where am I?_

_England tried to move. But it was impossible for him. Only his thought could move freely inside his head. _

_America? France? Someone..?_

_He then heard something in the distance. It sounded like… guns…Explosions. Screams. Splashing water and the breaking of solid wood. _

"_Keep on going, men!", he heard a voice calling. _

"_We will not let them take, what is ours!"_

_Was that.. his voice? Why was he screaming like that? What was going on there? Suddenly all the loud noise stopped and the happy giggling of a child came through to his ears._

"_Engwand! Your back, Engwand! I missed you so much!"_

_A…ameri…ca…?_

"_Of course, love. I promised you didn't I?"_

_He tried again to open his emerald eyes and finally made them crack open a bit. His vision was blurry at first, but then he could make out two persons in front of him. He knew who immediately.._

_It was him, in his old uniform from the time he was an empire and right in his arms was a small child. Dirty-blond hair and those big sky-blue eyes that looked at him with such respect and love…_

_My boy…_

"_I will always come back, Alfred."_

"_Yeah, I know daddy!"_

_He watched, as his younger self poke the others nose gently and walked away into the field of flowers, with the little boy in is arms. Then suddenly all went black in front of his eyes and the scenario changed. It was raining and the earth was muddy and cold, where ones was that place, he loved to visit with the person he loved._

_No.. no, not this…_

_He saw that day. The day, America left him. He saw himself crying in the mud, America standing right in front of him and looking down with such pity and sadness in his eyes._

"_I remember.. when you were so big."_

_He left me.. he… he left me… Alfred, why? I.. I love you.. boy.. please.._

_He tried to move his hand. Tried to reach the boy in front of him, but America turned around and left the battlefield._

_No.. no, please.. turn around.. please turn around…! I am sorry, Alfred! I am sorry! Please, come back!_

"_Pl..lea..se…", he heard his former self whimper quietly and then again the scenario changed. _

_He saw himself sitting in his armchair. He looked so pale and weak. His body was really thin and fragile, from all the energy he lost in the First World War. He saw his colonies in front of him, trying to support him, even though those expressions in their eyes were not really pleased. And then the picture changed to the events after the second war. He was lying on his bed, covered in bandages and his labored breaths were the only noise in that big room. He remembered the pain he was in. Especially from the attack on London, even though some time had already past now, after the burning of his capital. Still.. he felt the pain in his chest. That burning pain…_

_He heard the door open and someone entering the room. He recognized the black hair, the dark skin and those brown eyes immediately. _

"_India…?"_

_His former self turned his head to the boy in front of him, trying to focus on his figure. He sounded so weak, but India just stared at him with an broken expression, even though there was hatred in his eyes._

"_England… I am sorry, but I am not here, to aid you in your current state. I am here.. to declare my independence from you." England watched, as the face of his former self turned complete white ( he was pretty pale before)._

"_N…n…no…"_

_The nation tried to sit up, but failed miserably. He was still too weak and inured from the war._

"_No.. no you.. won't.", he hissed quietly, glaring at the colony in front of him._

"_It is already decided, England. I will no longer watch my people Suffern from your treatment. We have enough.. I.. have enough.. And I don't care in what state you are in."_

"_No.. I… I won't allow it!"_

_He slump his hand under his pillow and took out an old pistol from his pirat-years. He then aimed it directly at India's head and made the other county twitch in fear._

"_You.. will.. not… leave.. me…", England threatened his now biggest colony, his emerald eyes widened and filled with hatred and.. was that a glimpse of madness?_

"_You.. will… stay. You will STAY!"_

_India took a step back, still shocked by the move of his mentor. But the shock vanished fast and he just stared at the other, his brown eyes focused on his emerald ones._

"_England. I WIL leave you. You can't force me to stay with you anymore…"_

"_I'm going to shoot you!"_

"_No you won't."_

_England froze now. What did he say?_

"_You won't shoot me. Not after.. what happened between you and America."_

_England's hand started to shake violently now. America… He shook his head wildly, still aiming the weapon at India's skull._

"_I will split your bloody skull into two, you bloody GIT!"_

_He lay a finger on the trigger, still shaking like hell. He can do it. He WILL do it! He won't let any other of his child's leave him!_

"_Stupid America.. Fucking idiot! Just because he got a away, you all think I will let you go that easily?! No. Fucking. way!"_

_India just stood there, shaking his head._

"_Violence.. will solve nothing… be the change you want to see in this world. That's what Ghandi told me."_

_India folded his hands and bowed down._

"_Alavidā, iṅglaiṇḍa.."_

_India gave England a last smile and then turned around to leave. The British empire still held the weapon up, still ready to pull the trigger, but.. he couldn't. He couldn't do it.. He couldn't!_

_No…. no…._

_He just sat there, his eyes filled with sadness and anger as he watched his colony leave his house. When the door of his bedroom closed, he felt the weakness creeping in and the pistol fell right out of his hand and landed on the floor in front of his bed._

"_Bloody.. hell… why…? Why are you doing this to me?"_

_He felt single tears running down his face. England tried to hold them back, but it was no use. He fell into his pillow and started to sob uncontrollably. He couldn't bear it. He just couldn't…_

_England witnessed another time jump, but it was just a short one. He saw how all the colonies left him one by another and how his house got empty. He saw himself ripping down all the flags of the nations, he ones owned. _

_*rip* I hate them._

_*rip* Why did you do this?_

_*rip* After all I have done for you all?_

_*rip* All my power._

_*rip*All I worked for…_

_He now held the last flag in his hands. It was Hong Kong. The last colony, he had. He started to smile sadly as he held the soft fabric in his hands._

"…_is gone…."_

_He felt how his fingers tour the fabric apart and let its pieces slide to the floor. And with that, all that once was his empire, vanished into thin air. _

"England…."

_Yeah, that was his name now. Just England.. a small country, isolated from everyone._

"England…!"

_Wait.. what..?.. _

"**ENGLAND!"**

America shook England wildly, while everyone else in the room tried to calm him down.

"America! Let go of him!", Germany screamed, while trying to get the panicking nation away from the brit.

"NO! He is not going to die! You are lying, Italy!"

"Mon Dieu, en Amérique! Arrête!"

„No!"

„Arrête!"

France now also grabbed the American and dragged him away from the sofa.

"England!", he screamed again, sounding frightened and like he was about to cry. He couldn't take it. He couldn't believe the fact that his mentor would die!

But America stopped his screaming and struggling, when he heard a small moan from the unconscious nation. Shortly after that, the brit slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

The room went silent for a moment, before America started to struggle again.

"England! Let me go you stupid-"

"Von't do, until you calm down completely."

"You fucker…"

Italy, who was still sitting beside the bed, turned his gaze to the tired looking nation in front of him.

"W..w…what.. is…"

"Don't worry, England. Everything is fine, ve?"

The brit slowly turned his head to the side, to look directly into the Italians face. He saw that sad expression and blinked again, to clear his vision. Wait.. Were those tears in his eyes?

"How do you feel?", he asked quietly, his voice shaking a bit. England tried to move, but his body felt stiff and heavy. He felt so tired. So…so….

"Old..", he almost whispered. Italy gave him a little smile and he started to shake even move. Why was he shaking like that..?

America finally got out of Frances and Germanys grip and rushed to England side again.

"England, don't worry! W-we will make you feel better, I promise!", the young nation almost screamed and made England close his eyes in pain. America seemed to notice and stepped back again.

"S-sorry…!"

"It's alright… but.. you don't have to do this. I'm.. I'm fine.. Really.."

No. he wasn't. He was sure, that something was wrong with him, but he just didn't understand why. He didn't want to make the others worry about him. He just got struck by a bad cold or the flu at least that is what he wanted to make himself believe. He knew, deep inside, that it was something more serious. He tried to move again, but his muscles just didn't respond. America came to his side again now.

"I-I will take you home, okey Iggy? Y-you should take it easy now."

Normally he would have protested, but he was to exhausted to scream at the other. America didn't wait for an answer anyway and carefully lifted England into his arms, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. That was new. America usually wasn't that careful with him.

To be honest, it was.. nice, to be held like this. America was so warm and careful, like England was made of glass or something more breakable. England let his eyelids close again, feeling save in the arms of his son for once.

He didn't notice, how America gave all the other nations a short, painful look, before leaving the room and walking to his car.

Alavidā, iṅglaiṇḍa = Goodbye, England.

Mon Dieu, en Amérique! Arrête! = My god, America! Stop!


	4. Chapter 4

It took America only an hour to get the brits house. He gently pulled the weak body back in his arms and entered the building, going straight to his room and placing England on his bed. America watched, as his mentor opened those emerald eyes again, looking even more tired than before. The country shook its head slowly. No, England won't die. How should Italy know of such things anyway?! He shook his head again and then noticed, that England was staring at him, looking a little confused, by the others attitude.

America forced a smile on his lips.

"Hey, want some tea? I could.. make you some."

He saw the others eyebrows twitch for a moment. He thought he didn't hear it correctly.

"Tea..? You.. want to make.. me tea…?"

"Y-yeah! I'm sure I can still do it, even if it's been over 200 years! You taught me, after all!", he said with a little smirk and ran out of the room, before England could even give him a reply. Now he was all alone in that big room. He started to think now. Of what he had seen in the darkness, that surrounded him just an hour ago. Those were scenes from his time as Empire, but why was he seeing it now? He gave a little sigh and looked at the ceiling. Everything felt so strange and different now. HE felt different. So exhausted… he just wanted to sleep, but at the same time, he was afraid of it. Would he see those pictures again? How he lost everything? He gave small moan, moving his head to the side. At least he could still do THAT! He saw the light coming from the hallway behind the solid wooden door of his room. All was quite.. when suddenly,, he heard something from downstairs. He heard quiet sniffing and… wait. Someone was crying downstairs.

"A…ameri..ca..?"

America was downstairs crying? He felt the urge to stand up and look after the boy, to see, what the reason for his emotional outbreak was. Suddenly, England heard a voice calling him.

_Arthur…_

He moved his head again, trying to find the source of the voice, but he saw no one in his room.

_Arthur… my boy…_

"W..who… are you…?"

He small light appeared before him and shortly after that he saw someone sitting right next to him and he widened his eyes in surprise. It was a woman. She had long blond hair and wore a beautiful and old looking dress. She had emerald eyes, just like him and England felt his heart stop for a moment. He knew her….

"B…br….britt…annia…?", he whispered, still shocked from what he saw. Right in front of him, was his long dead mother! He hadn't seen her for over 2000 years and now she was there, right next to him. Was he dreaming?

"Mother…? Why… how… you are… you are dead."

"Oh, Arthur.", she suddenly cut him off, placing a hand on his forehead. To his surprise, England felt a warm breeze there. He knew, what was going on. He had felt this many times before.

"Your…. A ghost…?"

"Yes, my love."

"But.. but how.."

"How you can see me?", she finished his sentence and started brushing his hair softly.

"Oh love.. I will explain it to you, but it… it will hurt you, to hear my words."

The woman placed her hand on England's neck, moving her fingers careful over his skin. England felt, how his body became cold and he gasped for air.

"You... You are marked, my boy. Your body is slowly coming apart."

"W…what.. do you mean..?", he breathed a little heavily, trying not to shake. Britannia slowly moved her face closer to the head of her son and embraced him carefully.

"You connected with so many countries, when you were an empire, like no one did before and when you lost that connection again, it tore a scare in your body. And that scare is becoming to big for you existence to handle. Just like it did for Rome..."

England didn't understand. Maybe because his mind was become so slow all the sudden. Britannia moved her head directly to his ear, her eyes filled with sadness.

"You are… dyeing, my son."

England froze. He felt how his world came apart by those little words his mother spoke. But it made sense, now that he thought about it. Only those that are connected to death could see something like ghosts. He shook his head violent. But still. He couldn't be dyeing. This was just a nightmare of some sort!

"No.. no.. I am.. This is not.. true…", he gasped and tried to move again, but it was pointless. Britannia watched his son, as he desperately tried to escape his fate. She just smiled at him and lay her hand on his cheek.

"It's alright.. my boy. It's alright.", she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before she disappeared again.

England was now all alone in this big room, what he heard slowly sinking into every part of his being.

_No.. no I'm not dyeing. I can't! I still.. I still have so many things to do! I still have-_

A sudden and harsh coughing fit cut him off and he struggled to keep his normal breathing. It was to much for him. It was just a bad dream, for sure. He would be waking up in no time. He would wake up!

Suddenly the door to his room flew open.

"Bunny!", he heard a voice screaming his name. He moved his head to the now open wooden door and saw three persons standing in his room. He knew who they were. His brothers, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. The one with the flaming red hair came rushing to his side and took a seat on the bed, grapping him a bit harshly.

"Bunny, what happened?! Are you alright?"

Scotland was worried? About him? How strange… he always fights with him and never showed any sentimentality

"Oi, can you hear me?!"

England shook his head for a little moment, trying to focus back on reality and looked at his brother with tired eyes.

"Allistor…"

His gaze slowly wandered to the other two men.

"Dylan… Gabriel?"

He then saw another shadow behind his brother wales. He needed a moment to make out the figure completely.

"…C…connor…?"

The boy twitched and slowly moved out of his hiding place. He looked so sad and his eyes were red from crying. Connor, also called northern Ireland, his little brother. The boy moved to the bed.

"Connor told us, that there was something wrong with you, so we came to check on you.", Scotland said, a bit insulted by being ignored like that. He crossed his arms and watched, as England focused his eyes on the boy.

"Arthur..", northern Ireland sniffed, when suddenly the door flew open again.

"W-what are you all doing here?!"

America stood in the door, a tablet with tea in his hands, eyes also red, but he seemed a little shocked by the presence of England's brothers. England seemed totally confused by everything and gave a small moan. He just wanted to be alone for a moment!

"Please..", he whispered, drawing Allistors attention to him.

"Please.. leave… all of you."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Allistor.. take my brothers and leave…"

Then he turned his gaze to America, trying to look as angry as possible.

"You too, you git.. I am alright, okey?"

To prove his point, he tried to sit up again. He knew that his body was not reacting correctly to his mental commandos but he still tried. He wouldn't except his weakness like that! He slowly turned his body to the side and used his arm to push himself up a bit. To be honest, alone those movements sucked a lot of his strength out of his body, but England was known to be stubborn and ignored it. He shook violently, because of the exhaustion, but his eyes still focused on everyone in the room.

"Just.. just go. I'm fine!"

"You are not, brother…", he heard a little voice speaking and turned his eyes to Connor. The boy's body shook just like his own and he gritted his teeth a bit.

"I can sense it. I can sense, what you feel, England. I'm a part of you, Remember?"

The boy placed a hand on Englands shoulder and watched every move he did.

England was shocked to hear that. Connor sensed that? He knew, that the boy had a connection to him, but usually he would only come over, if something pretty bad hit him, because it only had to be something fatal for the others to feel. He paled even more.

"_You are dieing my son…"_

_No… That's not true!_

America watched this scene, just like the others in the room did. He felt like, he shouldn't be seeing this, but at the same time, his concern grew stronger and stronger. Italy's words flashed through his mind over and over and it drove him mad! The big nation shook its head, placed the tablet on a chair and moved to Northern Ireland to push him a side.

"Hey, knock it off! You are just making him feel uncomfortable! All of you!"

America glared at the brothers and his eyebrow twitched for a moment.

"Just let him rest, okey?!"

Scotland furrowed his eyebrows.

"Since when do you care, eh? You never came over when he didn't feel well!"

"Of course I care!"

"Yeah, right. You are just trying to gain some profit by that! The only thing you care about is the money you want back from him!"

"WHAT?!", America screamed, now furious about Scots insult. Scotland rolled up his sleeves.

"You punk, I will kick your arse!"

"Scot!"

Wales ran to him, grabbed his angry brother and immediately tried to pull him back. Ireland did the same with America, to prevent a fight between them. Both country's started to throw insults at each other, while the two brothers tried to calm them down. England just watched everything, just like Connor did.

_Stop… stop it…_

It hurt England to watch this… Even though he would never admit it, he loved those two and cared about him and to see them fight, because of him.. it broke his heart…

_Please.. stop fighting.._

He remembered how Scotland cared about him, when he was just a baby. How he held him in his arms and mumbled sweet lullaby's to him, so he could sleep. Even though Scotland stopped caring for him a few hundred years later.. he still didn't forget those times. He remembered how he did the same to America, when he was young and helpless.

He felt a stinging pain in his neck that started to move through his whole body. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped his trout.

_A….a….h… it… hurts…._

Connors body stiffened, before he slowly moved his head to England.

"England…?"

He saw those widened green eyes, that stared into nothingness and that open mouth, ready to shriek. But nothing happened. No sound.. The brits body started to shake again, shortly after that and the arm that held him up just slipped away. Connor moved quickly and caught England, to prevent him from falling on the bed again.

"Arthur!"

The fight between America and Scotland stopped shortly after that and everyone looked to the bed.

Connor shook Englands body, but he still got no response.

"Arthur, what's wrong?! Say something!", the boy almost screamed in fear and scanned the brits body. England suddenly started to moan and gave strangled and pained noises. Something was wrong! He sensed it!

"The.. pain…", he finally heard the English men's voice speaking.

"The… pain…! It .. it.. hurts..!"

"What! What hurts?!", Connor asked with a shaking voice, still trying to understand, what was going on. Suddenly something caught the boys eyes. He saw something strange tracking its way other Englands skin, directly on his neck.

_Are those.. Cracks?_

He watched for a moment, as they grew larger and moved down his skin, directly under his shirt.

_W…what…_

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

Scotland was the first to free himself from his shock and ran directly to Northern Irelands side and pushed him away.

"STEP ASIDE, DAMNIT!", he screamed and tried to understand, what was going on. He saw those cracks and paled.

"What the..fuck..?"

He grabbed the others shirt and ripped it apart with a strong move, to see, what was happening under his clothes. 'What Scotland saw, made him pale even more. He saw dark cracks making their way over England skin. There was no blood, but it was terrifying to watch, as his skin cracked like he was made of porcelain. Those cracks made their way down to his rips already, covering his one shoulder completely.

Without thinking, the Scot grabbed his brother and pulled him into his arms.

"Fuck… FUCK NO!", he swore loudly and ran out of the room with England in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Well… Fuck o.o That escalated quickly.

America and Scotland just made it worse somehow ^^; What will Scotland do know eh?


	5. Chapter 5

_Helloooo this is Jiko speaking =3_

_I want to thank you all for your reviews and favs *_* I love you guys so much! You make me so happy right now! Finally the next chapter is up so be PREPARED!_

_I really tried to find every mistake, but English is not my main language, so I have some difficulties finding everything _ I really need a proof reader or something, jesus.. I hope this chapter is okey now. Enjoy._

.

.

.

Scotland rushed down the stairs, ignoring the screams of his brothers and America. He slammed the door to the basement open and placed England gently on the floor in the middle of the cold roon, right inside the magic pentagram England usually uses down there. The Brit was still in pain, his whole body just as pale as the paper, he usually works on all day. Scotland rushed to one of the shelves, looking for a book.

"Come on.. come on! It must be here!", he almost screamed in panic.

Arthur moved his head weakly, looking at his brother with pain filled eyes. He was shaking and his whole body hurt like hell, but still.. but curiosity came over him, as he watched his brother panicking like this. It must be something bad that is happening to him right now, he could tell by that reaction.

"A..alli..stor…", he managed to say, even though it sounded so weak and painful. Scotland stopped his trashing threw the books and looked to his brother, his emerald eyes filled with surprise.

"Scot…what.. what is.. happening...?", England asked, sounding a bit scared, even though he didn't want to. Allistor moved away from the bookshelf and kneeled down to his brother.

"Bunny, I.. I don't.. know…", he heard the over murmur and his big brother slowly moved a hand on England head, brushing away some of his blond hair, that fell into his face.

"But I will fix this. Don't worry, you'll be feeling fine in no time!"

Scotland made a move to stand up, but a hand made contact to his chest, making him almost jump in surprise. He moved his eyes back to his little brother and saw a weak hand being placed on his heart.

"Allistor… I'm.. sorry…"

Now Scotland was confused. Why was England apologizing all of the sudden? He never did that before. He watched as England clutched on his Shirt, pulling it a bit.

"Allistor.. do you… think I'm… dying?"

The red-hair froze, looking at England with wide eyes. England's eyes shifted away, looking at the chest of his brother, like he didn't want to meet his eyes while continuing to talk.

"I… I did.. a lot of.. .bad things.. in my life… Do you think, that this.. is the payback for it?"

The brit chuckled quietly, what quickly formed into a small sob.

"I.. I don't.. want to… die… I'll do… anything… I can't vanish. I still have.. so many.. things.. to do…!"

Allistor had enough now. He grabbed England's Hand and shook his head wildly.

"No! You won't die, England! I promise you won't die!"

The redhead felt how tears formed in his eyes.

"Why would you say that, you bloody idiot! You won't die, you hear me?! I won't allow it!"

Allistor stood up again, rushing back to the shelf, searching eagerly for that 'bloody' book. He won't give up that easily, oh NO! It didn't take long for the door to open again and Wales and Ireland rushed into the room.

"Allistor! What the hell are you doing?!", Ireland screamed, Wales following a few steps behind. Shortly after them, Northern Ireland and America entered the room, both rushing to Englands side.

"Dude! Are you okey?!"

"Arthur!"

They kneeled down next to him, watching with fear how pale and weak he looked and how the cracks moved over his body slowly.

"Shit! We have to do something!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM TRYING HERE, BURGER-BASTARD!", Scotland screamed, completely frustrated by everything. He grabbed a book, screaming out in triumph.

_I found it!_

He took the book and smashed it loudly on the next desk and started to rush through the pages with his eyes. Wales and Ireland joined him, to see, what he was trying to do.

In the meantime, America and Northern Ireland tried to comfort England, hoping it would help him.

America pulled England into his arms very carefully, while Northern Ireland whispered something in a language, America couldn't understand.

"Hey.. hey, dude. How are you feeling?"

It was a dumb question; America could see his pain after all. Arthur moved a bit in the arms of his ex-colony and shifted his tired eyes up, so he could see directly into the boys face. He just looked at him, moving his lips a bit, but no sound left his mouth, except the raged breathing from the pain and the cold he felt. America slowly pulled his mentor into an embrace, holding back his tears. He didn't want to belief, what was happening right now. England was in pain… and Italy's words keep flashing into his mind. He is going to die… going to vanish.  
>He felt warm tears making their way down his cheeks now.<p>

"Please.. please.. don't go…",he whispered quietly, hugging the cold body even more.

"I'm.. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I fought with you all the time. I'm sorry for everything, but please.. please don't go. I.. I…"

A started shaking and sobbed loudly now. He couldn't hold it back anymore…

"I love you, daddy.", he whimpered, letting all the tears stream out of his eyes now. He didn't care anymore, that he showed weakness in front of so many people. He just wanted England to live.

The brit heard everything America had said to him and stared in front of him for a while, listening to the big nations sobs.

_He… he… loves me…?_

The brit slowly moved his hand, trying to place it on Americas back. He placed his hand softly on his shoulder, holding on to his shirt.

"You… you…. Said.. daddy… to me…", he said with shaking voice.

"You.. called me.. that.. when you were… little… I always wished.. you would do that.. again.. one day.."

He felt how a little smile formed on his lips, just as tears formed in his eyes.

"I.. I love.. you too… son… I.. I really.. do.."

America felt his heart sink. He hiccupped a little, before he looked into England's Face again. Northern Ireland just watched in silence, not wanting to disturb the moment there are having right now.

"You… you do..?", he stuttered, surprised by the words of his mentor. After all that happened between them, America was certain that England hated him. To hear now, that his ex-mentor still loved him after all these years… it made him happy, but at the same time, it crushed his heart. He would have wished to find out in a different situation and not when England is about to... to die!

America shook his head, sudden anger rushing through his body. He started cursing, almost screaming in frustration.

"Why the fuck is this happening?! WHY?!"

Connor bit his lip, not able to watch this anymore. He wanted to leave, when suddenly a green and familiar creature appeared in front of him, flapping its wings franticly.

"Flying mint funny..? What are you doing here?"

"I don't want Artie to die.. none of us."

Northern Ireland was surprised to see even more creatures appear, right next to England. Unicorn lay down next to him, trying to warm him with America. Tinkerbell sat down on England's shoulder, touching his cheek softly. Captain Hook and Brownie just watched their friend, praying loudly for him.

Connor moved his attention back to flying mind bunny and sniffed, holding back a sob again.

"But.. but what can we do..? What is even happening to him? I.. I don't understand."

Mint sat down on his shoulder.

"Britannia told us, that this is happening, because of the loss of the British Empire Arthur had to endure."

Northern Ireland blinked. Britannia?

"Mother Britannia..? But Mother is dead for century's now."

"Yes, she is, but her spirit is not."

So Britannia was still with them? It kind of warmed his heart, to hear that, but now other things were more important.

"Arthur's body made to many connections to the world and now that the last connection was cut 16 years ago, his body started to.. fall apart, slowly. We didn't understand it. We thought, he was just tired from all his work, but it got worse and worse. Now we see why."

The little creature started to sniff and its ears folded down.

"We don't want Arthur to go! Britannia told us, there is some last hope for him. What your brothers try, won't work. It would only put them in danger as well."

North looked to his brothers, seeing how frustrated they were, still searching that book for a spell, that could save their little brother.

"So… so what…. What can we do?"

"England's Body is falling apart, because he lost to much Energy from the loss of his colonies. When the personification of a nation dies, another personification will be chosen, to take care of its lands.. and Britannia told us, that it would be you. And that is why you are the only one that can save him!"

_Wait.. WHAT?!_

Connor jumped to his feet, almost knocking Mind from his shoulder.

"I.. I will be taking his place?!", he almost screamed, earning the attention of all countries in this room, except, England.

Connors brothers looked at him, still surprised and shocked by his scream. Then they noticed all the mythical creatures in the room.

"W-what is going on? What did you just say, North?"

But the boy ignored them. He needed to know, in what way, he can help England. NOW!

"I-I'll do anything to save him! What do I have to do, Mint?!"

Flying Mint bunny gave a small sigh and flapped its wings. It flew in front of Connors face, looking him directly into his eyes.

"You… you have to.. Sacrifice yourself."

.

.

.

.

_BUAAAAAAAAAH Plottwist? O.o To be Continued!_

_Please R&R XD_


	6. Short news about 'Breaking!

**Hey to all the people actually reading this o_o**

**I'm going to continue this story, don't worry, but I got a major block in my head when it comes to writing right now. I mean, I got ideas and stuff, but I just can't write it down, because I'm to tired most of the time from work. I'm sorry about that D= **

**But I will continue soon. BTW I will start something new, too, if I get the energy to do it _ so many ideas in my head and I can't write them all down at once GNAAH!**

**Sincerely, Jiko~ *gives cookies to everyone***


End file.
